


One Lick , Just one taste .

by ZhaDoz



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:24:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5994772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaDoz/pseuds/ZhaDoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natsu has watched Gray for forever. His temptations began as thoughts he had while bored, and now those temptations have begun to appear in his dreams. Seeing Gray every night is no longer enough.<br/>Will he finally act upon his feelings? Will Natsu have a taste? All that's stopping him is his negative attitude and emotions.<br/>Natsu thinks he is wrong, but will Gray be his right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fear Of Temptation

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fight Me, Bite Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/911674) by [Rhov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhov/pseuds/Rhov). 



> WARNING- This story is RATED M. This is not meant for anyone under the age of 18
> 
> ATTENTION- This entire fan fiction was/will be inspired by Rhov's beautifully written fanfiction known as " Fight Me Bite Me" . 
> 
> Disclaimer-  
> Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail.
> 
> Note- if you do read this, please leave a comment and give me your input. Thank you =)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All chapters will have a short summary I like to call a Micro Summary. I don't care if there is a real name for it, I like the sound of Micro. 
> 
> Also, yes I add the capital M to Micro and the capital S to Summary. Gives it a bit of jazz, I don't really know what jazz is but I'm sure it's a good thing.
> 
> Umm, I was too lazy to right a Micro Summary for this chapter but every other one will have it. 
> 
> In addition, I didn't right a summary for this chapter because there's no point in summarizing chapter 1. Do that yourself and decide if you like the fanfiction.
> 
> Love you guys.

**Chapter 1-**  

 

The sun was just beginning to rise behind the famous Fairy Tail guild hall, giving it an angelic glow. A great heat equal to that of the sun approached the guild. Indeed, the legendary Salamander arrived just as the sun left the horizon. The hotheaded mage entered the guild hall, smiling at his family as they fought, drank, and ate. "Heh, they never change. That's why we're Fairy Tail." Natsu chuckled and walked over to Mira and took a seat at the bar. "Hey, Mira. What's up? Anything new?"

Mira glances towards Natsu " Hey there , good morning!" Mira pours Natsu a beverage, when swiftly a thin ice spike breaks the glass. "Ugh! Gray's attitude today is really bugging me that's the third glass today"! A dark energy suddenly shrouds Mira as fear consumes the guild hall. She breathes in deeply as she calms herself " I'm good , who wants me to sing"! The entire guild shocked ,lost balance and fell. Just as Natsu sits back up mira turns to him. " Oh Natsu I forgot there is news. It's Gray something must have really ticked him off he has been picking fights with everyone. "

"Really?" Natsu turns to the angered ice mage, now having a fist fight with Gajeel, and grins devilishly. "I'll go… Cool him off."Natsu smirks.

Natsu stood, vacating the seat and walked over to Gray, who had already beat Gajeel and was just turning to challenge Elfman to a fight.

"No magic, Gray! This is a fight between real men!" Elfman roars as he gets pumped for the fight .

"Yeah, yeah; let's just get this over with," Gray muttered. He instantly rushed Elfman, and slammed his fist into the bigger man's jaw, knocking him to the stone floor.

As Elfman smashes into the ground before he even has a second to gather his balance . A surge of ice flows throughout the guild hall and everyone looks towards Gray . The ticked ice mage clenches both his hands together forming a chilling magic circle .

**Ice Make : Cage**

At those words a sudden shift in the ground occurred . As bars spouted from the ground immediately encasing Elfman. The cold mist finally passes and as everyone looks they see Elfman frozen solid.

"Wow. What, you have to stoop to cheating to win, Are you that pathetic?" Natsu laughed loudly, mocking the mage before him.

"Shut your damn' mouth, ya pyro!" Gray shouted. He walked over to the pink haired Dragon Slayer, who was leaning against a nearby pillar and shoved him. "Do you want to go, Huh?"

Natsu shivered at the little thrill he got as the chilled body leaned closer to his own heated skin and that frozen breath blowing over his face, caressing his cheeks. The Slayer could smell the sweat sliding down his temple… Natsu started to breathe heavy, his nostrils flaring, as Gray stood in front of him with a hand on either side of Natsu's head, leaning over him as he waited for Natsu's response. "I'm always fired up . Let's do this." Natsu's eyes fixated upon the sweat dripping down Gray's pale, muscular chest, and gulped. "So hot..." Natsu murmured.

"What, What's so hot?" Gray eyed Natsu curiously.

"How fired up I am! Are we fighting or not?" Natsu said, quickly covering up his slip. He gripped Gray's left arm and flipped him, slamming him into the ground and instantly straddled his chest, pinning him down, and holding his wrists to keep him from using his magic. Gray froze under the pressure, his anger disappearing with Natsu's attack. _Why do I feel so calm? What is... this heat? It's overwhelming, like it's melting my anger... What does this flame brain have on me?_  Gray stared hard into Natsu's eyes, as he was still pinned under the teen's legs.

Gray realized something as his eyes zoomed in on Natsu's throat as he watched a bead of sweat roll down the Slayer's chiseled chest. and Gray watched as it fell from the hotter body and landed right on his own, causing him to shudder as he heard the hot liquid sizzle against his skin, evaporating the last of his anger instantly.

He'd realized he couldn't fight anymore; he'd... lost... He could no longer think with Natsu's hot, muscular form straddling him. He had to get away from this… This heat!

"Get the fuck off me!" Gray shoved Natsu and as he did he put his lips close to Natsu's ear. He whispered something, and then raced out of the guild. Everyone was silent for a moment before Evergreen said, "Can I get some help? My love is trapped in ice!" Ever froze as she realized what she said. "I mean can you guys help me thaw Elfman?" _They are all looking at me how could I slip like this in front of the whole guild I don't like Elfman!... I love him._ Ever sinks in embarrassment at the thought of her admitting her feelings. While Natsu was still lying in the remnants of a table, processing what he just heard…

"Meet me at my house tonight."

Natsu's mind was racing. _What did Gray mean by that did he want to fight again, or...?_ He wondered why his heart was beating so fast, its incessant beating growing louder and louder… He was afraid someone would hear it.

In a panic, Natsu ran through the guild hall as if his pants were on fire and kept running... All the way to the edge of Magnolia's city limits. He entered the forest and went deeper in. "Alone," Natsu whispered. He needed to be alone as he vanished into the dark woods.

Out of breath, Natsu finally reached his destination... Absolutely no where. "I am alone." Natsu said, relieving himself of at least that one thought.

"Meet my at my house tonight."

"Dammit!" Natsu jolted as Gray's confusing statement ran through Natsu's brain yet again. He cringed and punched the nearby tree with his flaming fist, scorching the bark under his touch. He grabbed the now smoldering tree and collapsed onto his knees, crying at the life he had burned away. Is this all I do? Destroy? I can't care for Gray more than a friend… What if I destroy him too? Tears begin to fall from his eyes only to burned away by his intense body heat . 


	2. Recollection's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Micro Summary-
> 
> Natsu frustrated at his Fear and feelings, Gray trying to make up for lost time. These two couldn't be any more different, what brings them this close? Fire and ice don't collide, one extinguishes the other. The only question is will they sustain each other for the long haul or will one die out? They both have secrets and they are ready to be shared. Which ones are first and in what order?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATTENTION- 
> 
> This chapter relies heavily on emotion. Gotta get through the tough chapters to hit those " fan girl" ones eh? :)
> 
> Please Enjoy. :p

_**Chapter 2-** _

 

All these questions Natsu thought,  _wait I don't even know what I'm thinking it's just... Why Gray? Why my best friend? I grew up with him my whole life and now this... this feeling that's surging inside my chest every time I think of him. It feels hot and tingly and it makes my stomach ache and my head hurts whenever I think about this pain. I have no idea what this feeling is or why I'm feeling it now. All I can truly think about right now is... This feeling yet... This makes me think of Gray, but how? Why do I feel like this over someone. Ugh I can't even think anymore I'm just going to close my eyes and pretend none of this is real._

As Natsu attempts to calm his mind he closes his eyes, attemtping to find just an ounce of relaxation he stands up from the mossy dirt floor. The thoughts Natsu didn't wanna think, no the thoughts he couldn't think just drilled into his brain which now frustrated him more than the ice stripper with his clothes on. "AHHHHHH!" Natsu's inner musings burst out in an angry shout, unable to be contained. Natsu slammed his fist into the ground using the pain the action caused to center himself.

Natsu now sat in the forest with his back against the charred tree trunk, stewing in his thoughts he then realizes that his deepest desires had made sense to Gray, and now maybe even to himself as well. He wasn't sure but...  _This is crazy... I cannot believe I'm even thinking this, let alone ok with it... But...I'm in love with Gray, at least I think I am. I've never thought of him as anything more than a friend... Well, until today, when I felt his body against mine. But who am I kidding I'm just lying to myself... I've always loved him; from the day we first met as kids, as Lucy, Gray, and I grew as friends, since we made a team together, and we fought more battles side by side and against each other, I began to realize I had fallen for him... I love watching him get angry, smile, and laugh; watching him fight to protect his guild mates-his family. I love seeing his sweat roll down from his neck down to his chest... I almost cannot control myself when that happens. That's why I want to fight him; to distract myself from that tantalizing sight and scent. It's wrong to feel this way... Right?_

Natsu stood up leaning against the tree, watching the sun set and the moon rise, taking its turns to shine. As he sat, the silver moonlight bathed the forest, making everything glow, it was as if the forest was lit from the inside. Fireflies danced around him, making him think of fairies, which in turn made him think of Fairy Tail. His mind finally cleared as he focused all his turbulent thoughts of Gray to subside and calm. The forest was slowly gathering a chill fog. It caressed his face, just as Gray's icy breath had. The rocks near Natsu's feet iced over, and the moss on the tree trunks frosted as the water within crystallized. Ice started forming all around Natsu enveloping him in a world of pristine whiteness, and the cold felt like Gray had wrapped his arms around him.

Natsu thought of gray with the ice surrounding him, and thought about what might happen when he went by Gray's place. He was so involved in this daydream, that he didn't notice the ice wall building a spherical prison until it blocked out the orange-red light of the dying sun. He blinked and thought  _well, at least I'm alone._

The slayer jumped as he felt cold fingers run up his spine to comb through his hair, caressing his head. He felt a cold chill against his ear as if it was blown from the ice Mage himself, just imagining the mages sweet moist lips so close to him, making him want to moan, but bit his lip to keep the sound from escaping.

Natsu froze as he heard a breathless voice whisper so calmly, yet sounding so desperate. " Don't forget about tonight". The voice lingered in the air like a hawk gliding, as the words flew by Natsu's ears he shivered at the immense feeling. He could no longer contain his emotions as he moaned loudly " ...Gray... " he blushes as bright as the sunrise.

Natsu felt those words on his skin as if they were being branded into him. He rose to his knees and spun, his face mere inches from Gray's. Without a second of realization, he wrapped his arms around the ice wizard.

As the mages hugged, both felt as if nothing could stop this moment. Gray surprised Natsu by leaning his head to lay on Natsu's shoulders and whispered like he was telling a secret. " If you want a lick, I want the first taste". Gray moved his lips closer and lowered his head to Natsu's flaming neck and kissed the warm skin. He slid his tongue up the Salamander's jugular,  savouring the taste. He released from Natsu's hug, who now stood frozen from Gray's tender embrace.

" How about I have a taste here as well?" Gray ran his thumb over Natsu's full bottom lip, and leaned in, their lips almost touching by the time Natsu reacted. He had blinked hard, squeezing his eyes shut to make sure this was real. When he opened his eyes, he saw nothing; no Gray, and no ice... " Just a daydream ". Natsu sighed 

Turning his gaze up to look into the frigidly, cold sky to the moon, which hung low irradiating a thin purple wavelength of light  into the sky, letting Natsu know his day was far from over. " A full moon today... It's absolutely gorgeous ". Natsu admitted, smiling giddly.

"it is indeed, I hope you liked my surprise I don't normally do that to people... Well to anyone really".

Natsu jumped, clearing the crystals forming on the edges of each slice of grass within the perimeter of the charred tree. As his descended to the ground, next to his right hip. He spun towards the voice, only to see Gray laying against a tree parallel to Natsu. As their eyes caught one another, they both sharpened their view. The intensity of their stare had them both completely oblivious to the ice Natsu had recently shattered, broken to pieces the tiny shards of ice gave flight, as they danced in the air having the firefights join in. This view was as if nature itself had physically described Natsu and Gray's entangling stare. Finally coming back to reality the two mages widen their view.

" So that wasn't a daydream?"

" No, Natsu it wasn't," Gray blushed. " besides, you wouldn't have a good enough imagination to dream that up".

Natsu stilled at the answer, and his cheeks turned red as roses as he realized Gray had him alone in the forest...all to himself.

" But, Gray what are you doing here? Why did you whisper to me what you did when you ran out of the guild? What did you mean by what you said"? Natsu took a breath after he poured out all of his questions.

 Gray inhaled, then exhaled slowly as if steadying himself. "I know I'm not the only one who notices it, when we fight I just get lost in... You. Which is why you always beat me, I love having you touch and dominate me". Gray holds his tongue as he pauses to blush brightly, turning away from Natsu's stunned expression. " I just couldn't contain my emotions when you pinned me down in the guild hall, so I just went outside and was leaning against the wall, then I saw you run out so... I followed you. I just want to be with you" Gray refused to face the dragon after admitting to the truth.

Natsu moves to stand face to face to Gray. " I do, too, but not quite the same. I mean we're best friends, your like my brother. I must be crazy to think of you this way, I'm sick aren't I? Natsu looks down, attempting to hide his disgust.

" No it's not! It's how you feel..." Gray bites his tongue. " It's how we feel and those feelings are undeniable, they just feel wrong when we are around others but here right now, being alone only intensifies these feelings. We are alone don't you sense it?" Gray shifted to his knees and crawled over to Natsu, placing himself beside the pink haired slayer. Natsu felt his heart racing, as the winter got close to summer.

" When we fight... At first, I did it for the fact we're Rivals and I must beat you. But, as we got older, I noticed how you looked and smelled, and when you sweat I..." The words died in his throat, unable to finish the statement.

" And what?" Gray slowly moved his hand over Natsu's, where it rested on the stunned youth's knee, and gripped the burning fingers, giving the support needed to finish his statement.

" And I love it... I don't know if it's because I'm a dragon slayer with enhanced sense of smell, but when you sweat around me, my heart beats so fast like it's going to burst and I have the urge to lick you. I almost can't control it, but I know it's wrong!" Natsu looks down in disappointment of his own words. " it's not just the urge I have, it's you, your amazing and I don't deserve someone like you." Natsu tensed up at revealing inner secrets. " I'm afraid of being with you, I know I'll screw it up, because I don't wanna lose you and I don't even have you, I don't want to experience that loss so I decided to not to experience you... But you have no idea how hard it is to not want you and I... Do want you." Natsu blushed while maintaining his disappointed expression.

Gray raised an eyebrow in shock, as he glided his hand up Natsu's arm, past his shoulder and reaching his right cheek.

" listen closely, that will never happen and hearing what you just said, made me realize that what I'm about to say isn't all that perfect either." Gray leaned in much closer and kept his grip on the slayers desolate cheeks, becoming chilled at his touch. A blush seeped into Natsu's cheeks, he couldn't help but smile at the touch of Gray's soft yet rough touch. " it's not wrong none of it is, love is weird but never wrong. I trust you enough to share what I'm about to say with you, Just bare with my words. I have had a crush on you for sometime, since we started hanging out really. It started out simple, then I guess all problems do and like all problems it eventually escalated. We got older and as we did so did the problem, I tried to sustain it and I failed. With time I realized that it wasn't a crush but love, I like being with you and was happy we formed a team. I just couldn't show those feelings, I couldn't because I was angry. I was angry I had feelings for my friend, teammate, and guild mate. It seemed like the world tested me giving me these feelings for you, I didn't even stop and think before I ended up screwing ever girl who could walk. I thought ' hey with every new girl I have sex with, makes me that straighter '. I was wrong, I'm a horrible person I should have just told you how I felt, I wish I was smarter. Instead i indulged in a fantasy I thought was right, I should have been with you from the start. I like you Natsu and in time I'll prove it ".

Gray intently stares into Natsu's eyes waiting for his response. The thickness of silence was like a fog that could be sliced physically if possible. " you don't have to speak but I'd like you to try. I just wanna be with you Natsu, even if that means not speaking. Please say something. " Gray pleaded in a soft tone.

Gray stood, pulling the other Mage by the burning hand he still held in his chilly grasp, turning to face the lights shining in the distance and began walking back towards the city. As they reached younger tree's marking the edge of the forest, he turned to his companion and let go of the sweaty, warm hand. " ya know I'll be waiting for ya right? I'll wait for ya, you waited all this time for me I think I can wait a little for you. " Gray smiled at Natsu, the smile hit Natsu piercing his silence as a slight hidden blush crept into his cheeks. Gray started walking into the city limits and eventually took a jog, until he was no longer in sight.

Natsu thought deeply at Gray's words.  _I can't believe it, he thinks I didn't talk because I was shocked at what he said. I was shocked but only at his feelings towards me and his honesty. I didn't speak because I can't tell him my secrets it will destroy him. Having him share one of his broke me, I wish I could do the same. I wanna be the man he deserves but my past is chasing me and master makarov had me see a wizard counselor. They told me I'm emotionally unstable and will most likely never know true love. I will prove them wrong, I just need help._ Natsu drys the tears forming in his eyes. " Gray I will one day share my past with you, I promise. "

Natsu kept reliving Gray's parting statement. Those words, honest words shifted his heart, it left something inside Natsu... Fear but another emotion was growing through it.  _What is it?_ Natsu thought. As he gazed up at the bright pale light of the full moon, reminding him of the pale skin of a certain ice Mage.  _Love_ , Natsu thought reverently, recognizing this warm tingly feeling in his heart again. The same as last time and it appears for the same reason. " Gray " Natsu whispered. " this is so weird all my fears are gone whenever I think of him. "

Suddenly the temperature started to drop, as a rush of wind blew through Natsu's heated face, blending his hair with blue icy spikes. The wind finally ceased as Natsu's eyes blinked rapidly attempting to rehydrate his eyes from the dry wind. There in the tail of the winds gust, Gray stood covered in sweat, bent down, and hands on knees. All Natsu could process was the sounds of that tight, muscular body stiffening at each breath he took, gasping for a air. The sweat drizzled off Gray's body as if he was a mini rain cloud, showering the dirt floor casing each microscopic mineral in ice that illuminated from the moons sight. The breaths he took were long and heavy, sucking in oxygen faster than a dragon after flight.

No words could describe the feelings surging within Natsu from this breathtaking sight,smell, and sound.  _I... I... I don't know what to do why did he run back, why not just walk... Now he is all sweaty and... Mmm I... Can't be here not with him like this... I want to...---_  the idea of just thinking that immeadietly cut off his train of thought.

It was far too late immeadietly a odd sensation pulsed out of Natsu, a surge of heat. His eyes dilated and his temptations reached the limit, Natsu's teeth sharpened along with his nails.  _No ... I can't control myself I have to stop... The dragon me is too strong... I can't hurt Gray, Gray please if you can hear me stop me! That's may be my body but that isn't me!_ The crying plea of Natsu only was strong enough to reach his thoughts, if only it reached his voice. The dragon was ready to pounce.  _No Gray! I don't wanna lose you, why can't I just stop myself! It's my body... Dammit!_

At those exact thoughts, those exact feelings caged the dragon within. Natsu assumed control as his eyes returned along with bodily control.  _What?... I stopped myself, I've never done that before. All I did was think of not hurting Gray...--- that's it! Gray gave me the power to stop. This ice Mage, why does he make me feel so weak and vulnerable for him to quench my dragon self..._

Natsu's thought process subsided before he could reveal secrets even to himself. A unique sound fluttered into Natsu's ears as he heard Gray's breath intake soften, he turned to gray who finally got the energy to speak.

" Sorry... " Gray stops as he catches his breath. " I forgot something before I go ". Gray finally steadies his balance as he pumps his fist into the ground steadying himself up, as he stands and walks closer to Natsu. Face to face now, Natsu's defenses and fears dissolves like acid. He froze as Gray's face was inches away from his own.

Barely able to form words Natsu speaks to break the silence. " what.. Did.. You.. Forget? " Natsu timidly waits for his response.

Gray didnt speak a word as he raised both of his arms extending to Natsu's face, placing his hands on each side of Natsu's neck cupping his lower jaw. "Close your eyes " Gray's words were so kind almost like he asked. Natsu decided to obey and shut the lights off.

Ever so gently Gray leaned in, those frosted lips cautiously collided into Natsu's bitter sweet mouth. Shocked, Natsu took a few moments to accept the kiss and they didn't stop... Natsu pulled down Gray's left hand. He crossed his fingers into Gray's intertwining their hands and Natsu layed his other hand on Gray's waist bringing him closer. Their kissing almost formed a rhythm similar to that of a heartbeat, they finally stopped... briefly. They went from kissing with their lips to with their eyes, Natsu exhaled from his mouth shocked to see ice fragments fly out and Gray breathed out sparks. The indescribable view quickly dissipated as the fire died out and the crystals melted. Gray slowly moved his right hand from Natsu's cheeks, slowly moving down his neck leaving a lingering chill through Natsu's body. If it wasn't for the ice wizards tight grasp on Natsu's hand, he'd have lost control again.

Without warning Gray shifted further down the slayer's chiseled body, reaching his muscular chest Gray couldn't help but stop and just feel... The young dragon moaned quietly as Gray went even further down... His hand stopped at the slayer's lower stomach. Gray wanted to go even more down his stare into Natsu's eyes begged it, pleaded it.

Gray gulps hard " I don't wanna... Go too fast if you don't wanna "  _I don't know why I just lied, I want him._

_I want you to go as fast as you want! Do it!_ Natsu stopped. _No I can't do that, can't risk it but..._

Natsu leaned in and decided he want another taste of the ice den... His tongue rolled inside feeling every inch of the ice mages mouth. The slayer forced his way deeper inside his mouth, you can hear moans creep out of Gray's mouth with every retreat Natsu took for air. 

_Oh my god just kissing him is like breathing in a blizzard and his saliva is like a sweet mint you don't ever wanna swallow. I don't even wanna think of other things... If his mouth is this good._ Natsu reached it, he was losing control at such a perfect moment he had to do something! He remembers that he kept control because he thought of Gray in pain so he... Softened his kisses and reached for Gray's bottom lip and he bit hard. The bite shredded blood in seconds and Gray cries in pain, the sound  of him in pain brought Natsu back and he quickly lapped up the blood. _Such cold blood; it's delicious_ Natsu thought as the blood trailed down his throat leaving a cold burn, Natsu loved the pain. Once he finished oddly enough the dragons tongue completely healed the ice mages swelled lip. 

Natsu looks deep into Gray's eyes. _This proves it he does save me from... Me._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ATTENTION:
> 
> I will be posting a chapter at least once a week. My upkeep on this will eventually slow down because I plan on increasing each chapter in length. Please bare with me :).


End file.
